Practice Makes Perfect
by darylsdiva1
Summary: Short one shot prompted by S6 Premiere episode. Some imaginings of just what Carol, Daryl and Rick could get up to on their unnecessary runs outside the walls for Carol's gun training practice...


Short one shot prompted by S6 Premiere episode. Some imaginings of just what Carol, Daryl and Rick could get up to on their unnecessary runs outside the walls for Carol's gun training practice...

* * *

 _ **Practice Makes Perfect**_

"Daryl ran his hands up the insides of her long slender legs, gently pushing them apart as he stared up at her from behind his long fall of bangs, his eyes locked with hers, deep blue to ice. Carol sighed as she felt the second pair of hands cup her breasts from behind, carefully rolling the peaked rose nipples as Rick nuzzled into her neck, licking and sucking at the sweet soft skin he found there.

' _Easy now...'_ Daryl drawled softly, leaning closer, drawing her calves over his rippling biceps, and dipping his mouth to her inner thighs, kissing his way up as he lay between them until he settled in with long slow torturous licks, teasing her with his strong tongue.

Carol shuddered, leaning back against Rick who shifted to her side, her body still laying half on his, her arm drawn back above her head so he could rub his stubble of a beard over her breast, prickle soft before his lips covered the center and he sucked down, drawing the peak completely into his mouth.

' _Oh God!'_ Carol cried, the dual stimulation so perfect she almost came right there and then, her hands flying to both the men's heads, her back coming up off the bed, her hips thrusting her pussy up and into Daryl's open mouth, begging for more.

Daryl obliged, sucking down on her clit as he eased his middle finger up and into her, groaning at how quickly his whole hand was soaked with her juices, feeling her tightening rhythmically around his finger. He continued, all the while watching her, watching Rick's dazed look of pleasure from touching her soft silken skin, tasting of the rigid tautness of the rosebud delicacies he was enjoying and the sound of her breathy whimpers.

'Please— _Daryl_ —I need you inside me...' Carol cried, forcing the Archer to lift his face from her center and lever himself up on his muscular arms, his gaze traveling up her pale form.

' _Rick.'_ was all Daryl had to say, asserting his pride of place in this, and the other man gave one last kiss to the soft bounty of her tits and then released his hold on them to move back into position cradling Carol against his body. Rick was the third, there to help bring his best friend's woman to the heights, but her kisses and her honeyed walls were Daryl's alone.

Rick ran his hands down Carol's waist to her hips, hooking them under her thighs holding her open as Daryl moved between them, his narrow hips settling over hers, dragging and then rubbing the underside of his rigid cock against her slickness as he leaned down to capture her mouth in a passionate devouring kiss.

' _Tease...'_ Carol accused, breaking the kiss and biting his full lower lip, and Daryl responded to the provocation by thrusting forward, hard, burying himself deep inside her.

Rick groaned, feeling her buck back against him, almost fighting his hold on her legs. He watched Daryl's cock push deeper and hoped this time maybe they'd let him do more than watch..."

"What in the _hell_ is going on in here?" Carol asked, standing in the suddenly open doorway of Tara's small bedroom. She must have been standing outside listening for _awhile_ from the wide-eyed look and blush on her face.

Four very guilty faces looked back at her with various expressions of shock. Tara, seated on the floor, her back against the bed, had been reading aloud from what looked like a handwritten manuscript in a college ruled notebook while Rosita, Olivia and Eugene sat listening raptly to the tale of sexual excess unlike anything Carol could ever remember hearing outside of the _Playboys_ Ed had hidden in the attic and didn't know she knew about.

The difference with this tale was it starred _her_ , _Daryl and Rick!_

"Uhhh..." Rosita said inarticulately, looking for help from the others while her bottle of beer dropped from her hand to thunk down onto the bed, where she lay sprawled, with a splash.

" _She_ wrote it!" Tara said quickly and then shoved the notebook at Olivia, who looked like she wanted to sink through the floor where she sat, cross-legged next to Eugene.

"It's a fan fiction." Eugene said matter of factly. "Back in the world that was, people would write their own meta-narratives based on their favorite television programs, films, books and what have you—whatever form of entertainment you enjoyed—and then post them for others to read and comment upon on the interweb. Since we do not have that luxury any more, we have created our own heroes from the members of this community and dream up scenarios we can imagine them engaged in and live vicariously through their adventures."

"You always go off with the two of them for gun practice." Olivia said, blushing furiously but wanting to help Eugene. "And you're all so...so..."

" _Sexy."_ Rosita said, shrugging. Ever since Abraham had taken up with Holly, she'd been a bit adrift, spending most of her time with Tara and Eugene, who had taken a liking to Olivia. When they'd invited her to the reading Rosita had agreed, if only to hear about other people getting it on, since she clearly was _not_.

"And you obviously already knew how to handle weapons." Olivia added and then looked abashed when Carol raised an eyebrow at that. "They told me how you saved them at that horrible place..."

The other three gave Carol weak smiles. "Undercover Carol" obviously had a different meaning for this little cabal...

"So you think Rick, Daryl and I go off to some abandoned house outside the walls and have a practicing threesome?" Carol asked incredulously.

"No!" Tara said, shaking her head vehemently. "It's just _fiction."_

"RPF fan fiction." Eugene added helpfully, but Carol just looked even more dubious.

"Real Person Fiction." Olivia offered helpfully.

"It's disrespectful." Carol said, using her best stern admonition voice.

"It's pretty flattering if you ask me." Rosita grinned. "She wrote you at the center of a triangle with two of the hottest most powerful men here."

"Mizz Peletier _is_ the hottest woman in Alexandria." Eugene declared with a firm nod, as if stating an obvious truth.

Carol's brow wrinkled as she stared him down, but saw no prevarication in his face after what was, to her, a ridiculous pronouncement.

"I'd do you." Tara agreed, raising her bottle of beer to toast Carol heartily.

Carol shook her head at the lot of them and then held out her hand, beckoning impatiently to Olivia for the manuscript. The other woman held it to her breast protectively, frowning in sorrow.

"Give it— _now_." Carol ordered in an imperious tone, and Olivia reluctantly parted with her work.

"What are you going to do with it?" Olivia asked, looking hurt.

"What do you think?" Carol scoffed, turning on her heel and walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

The four repentant fan fiction fans hung their heads for a minute, the embarrassment of being found out warring with the need they finally gave into to explode with laughter that they'd been found out by the very subject of Olivia's new threesome series: _Carol, Queen of the Apocalypse!_

"So what next? Michonne, Carol and Daryl?" Olivia asked, pulling the second of at least a dozen other notebooks from the back pack hidden behind the chair beside her. "Or do we want Morgan, Carol and Daryl?" she grinned, lifting another of the manuscripts.

* * *

"Where you been?" Daryl asked, frowning at Carol's odd expression as she met him in the hallway on her way back downstairs.

She'd been looking for Rosita, concerned about how depressed she had been after the whole thing with Holly, to see if she wanted to go along with them on a perimeter check.

"Looking for Rosita." Carol replied.

"She comin' with?"

"No." Carol said, looking down at the manuscript she still held. "She's hanging out with...friends..."

"M'kay—you ready?" Daryl asked with a little smile, his look saying _no skin off my nose, I'd rather be alone with Carol anyhow._

His close proximity to her in the narrow hall was a bit overwhelming, especially in light of the fantasies Olivia's story had implanted in her brain. The overhead light gleamed off the bronzed skin of his powerful shoulders and arms. His shaggy mane of hair hanging in his face couldn't hide the pleased expression in his eyes at the prospect of spending time with her.

Throwing caution and perhaps her sanity the four winds Carol pushed him back against the hallway wall, fumbled a bit trying to figure out where to put her hands, dropping the notebook in the process and then grabbed a hold of the front of his vest, leaned up while pulling him closer and kissed him.

As first kisses go it started a bit dry, probably owing to the surprise factor, but soon settled in to quite a nice kiss, passionate even, leaving them both a little dizzy from lack of oxygen so that they had to stop and catch their breath.

"Not that I'm complainin' but whatever brought that on?" Daryl breathed, letting his hands lightly settle on her shoulders, staring down at her intently.

"You ever hear of fan fiction, Daryl?" Carol asked.

* * *

 _Ever since Daryl said "Rick! Three is better than two..." to stop him from killing that cop when they were in Atlanta I've wondered how many menage a trois fics those words spawned..._

 _I know, totally silly, but I needed it after a practically Caryl free premiere! Thanks for reading._

 _(To those who have so kindly asked, I'm really busy at school right now, but I fit in a bit of writing whenever I can. My muse had to get this little thing out tonight. I have chapters started for three of my WIPs, so I'm not abandoning them, I promise!)_


End file.
